The present disclosure relates to a display device that includes a plurality of sub-pixels in one pixel, and an electronic apparatus using such a display device.
A stripe array structure and a delta array structure are known as pixel array structures in a display device in which an organic electro-luminescence (EL) element or the like is used. As another structure, a pixel array structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-249334 is known.